Natal Especial
by FireKai
Summary: Num Natal completamente maluco, alguns escritores e várias personagens de beyblade juntamse para comemorar. Romance, Humor e muito mais. Fic dedicada aos escritores que participam na fic.
1. Chegam os Convidados

**Nota do autor: As personagens usadas nesta fic não são minhas. Algumas são de beyblade, as outras são inspiradas nos autores deste site. Espero que gostem.**

**P.S: Os pares desta fic, envolvendo os escritores, são fictícios e vêem apenas da minha imaginação, sem qualquer tipo de má intenção e apenas para agradar a todos os que lerem esta fic. **

**P.S 2: Peço desculpa por esta fic só ter sido publicada depois do Natal, mas não a consegui acabar a tempo porque tive muitas coisas para fazer. Mesmo assim, espero que gostem dela :)**

**Capítulo 1: Chegam os Convidados**

FireKai: Podem entrar pessoal!

O FireKai, seguido pela Kaira Kon, a Sora Takenouchi Ishida e a Kaina Hingdou, entrou num salão enorme, decorado com todo o tipo de coisas de Natal.

Ao fundo do salão havia um enorme Pinheiro de Natal, decorado com bolas e fitas brilhantes. No topo do pinheiro havia uma enorme estrela que cintilava imensamente.

Na parte oposta do salão havia uma mesa enorme, já com talheres, pratos e tudo o mais. Perto dessa mesa grande, havia uma mais pequena com todo o tipo de doces.

Uma lareira crepitava a meio da parede do salão. Várias fitas encontravam-se penduradas no tecto e havia até um ramo de azevinho.

Kaira: Uau.

Sora: Isto é espantoso.

Kaina: Quem é que vai pagar por isto tudo?

FireKai: No final dividimos a conta por todos.

Kaina: ¬¬

Kaira: Porque é que há um espaço sem nada ali no meio do salão?

Sora: Obviamente que é para nós dançarmos.

FireKai: Exacto.

Nesse momento entraram os Blade Breakers no salão. O Tyson correu logo para a mesa dos doces, ignorando os outros. O Daichi foi atrás dele. O Kai encostou-se a uma parede e ali ficou.

Blade Breakers: Boa noite.

Todos: Boa noite.

Ray: Parece que isto vai ser divertido.

FireKai: Sim, vai ser muito divertido.

Hilary: Só espero que o Tyson e o Daichi não acabem com todos os doces.

Max: Onde pomos os nossos presentes?

O Max vinha com os braços carregados de presentes. Atrás dele, o Kenny trazia dois sacos enormes.

Sora: Bem... põe os presentes debaixo do pinheiro.

E lá foram o Max e o Kenny pôr os presentes debaixo do pinheiro. O FireKai, a Sora, a Kaina e a Kaira saíram do salão rapidamente e regressaram com imensos presentes.

Kaina: Eu sabia que nos tínhamos esquecido de alguma coisa.

Nesse momento as portas do salão abriram-se e entraram mais pessoas. Com dois sacos azuis nas mãos, a Hikari-Hilary-Chan avançou até ao pinheiro. Atrás dela vinha a Super Princess Aeka-Kagome, saltitando e apenas com um presente nos braços.

Atrás delas, vinham os restantes membros dos White Tigers e os All Starz.

Mariah: Ray, vem ajudar-me com estes embrulhos.

A Mariah vinha carregada com três sacos cheios de presentes e atrás dela, os outros White Tigers traziam mais dois sacos cada um.

Ray: Credo Mariah, para que é que são estas prendas todas?

Mariah: Bom, eu comprei prendas para toda a gente... e algumas para mim também...

Ray: Nota-se. ¬¬

A Emily e o Michael estavam nesse momento a depositar os seus presentes debaixo do pinheiro. O Rick trazia consigo o seu rádio e estava a ouvir música.

A Hikari e a Kagome, depois de deixarem os presentes debaixo da árvore, dirigiram-se à Hilary, à Kaina, à Kaira, ao FireKai e à Sora.

Hikari: Boa noite para vocês.

Kagome: E Feliz Natal!

Todos: Para vocês também.

Depois disso apareceram os Saint Shields e os Psykicks. Os Bladers Negros apareceram também na festa, mas acabaram por ser expulsos. Os Majestics apareceram com cinco caixotes de presentes e depositaram-nos ao lado do pinheiro (já não havia espaço debaixo dele).

Os Blitzkreig Boys vieram para a festa, mas não trouxeram presentes nenhuns.

Kaira: Forretas ¬¬

Depois chegaram a Arale, a mione11 e a littledark. A Arale cumprimentou toda a gente com entusiasmo.

Arale: É maravilhoso estar aqui. Vai ser tudo perfeito!

A mione11 e a littledark foram mais discretas e depositaram os seus presentes debaixo do pinheiro. Depois dirigiram-se as duas ao Kai.

Mione: Olá Kai.

Littledark: Boa noite.

Kai: Hunf.

Mione: Será que ele estava a dizer boa noite?

Littledark (encolhendo os ombros): Talvez... acho que tenho de chamar a Anina, com ela, ele é capaz de se abrir mais.

Mione: Quem é a Anina?

Littledark: Ah... esquece.

Os próximos convidados a chegarem foram a Dinastia F. Eles fizeram alguns truques para animarem toda a gente. Depois chegaram o Zeo e o Wyatt.

Seguidamente apareceram a KnucklesGirl e a HikariTenchi.

HikariTenchi: Uau, isto é lindo.

KnucklesGirl: Hum... se estivesse aqui um cofre de uma tonelada, acho que a decoração ficava completa.

Todos: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: O que foi? Ah Kai, estás aí. Vem cá!

A KnucklesGirl correu para o Kai, mas ele fugiu dela. Seguidamente, a Littledark e a Mione também começaram a correr atrás do Kai. Nesta altura a Hilary estava a puxar as orelhas do Tyson e do Daichi para que eles saíssem de perto da mesa dos doces.

A HikariTenchi foi falar com o Max e a Emily. A Mariah estava colada ao Ray, mas sempre com o Lee e a Salima por perto. A Kaina estava debaixo do azevinho, mas parecia que ninguém parava perto dela.

Kaina: Ei! Então, ninguém pára debaixo do azevinho?

Sora: O que é que significa o azevinho?

FireKai: Quando duas pessoas se encontram debaixo do azevinho, têm de se beijar.

Kaira: Beijar onde?

FireKai: Isso não sei. Pode ser na cara ou na boca.

Kaina: Então ninguém vem aqui? Chamem alguns dos Bladers!

Mas ninguém quis ir para debaixo do azevinho. Chegaram mais pessoas, desta vez eram o Batalhão Barthez e parecia que o grupo estava completo.

Hilary: O Hiro não vem Tyson?

Tyson: Não sei. Também não faz cá falta.

Todos se sentaram na mesa grande. Apareceram algumas criadas e começaram a servir-lhes a comida.

Kagome: Este peru tem muito bom aspecto.

Kaira: E temos aqui bacalhau.

Hilary: Olhem, há aqui leitão!

Mas antes de se atirarem à comida propriamente dita, todos começaram a comer sopa.

Sora: Gosto desta sopa.

FireKai: Tem um sabor diferente de tudo o que já comi.

Littledark: Tenho de perguntar à cozinheira o que é que ela pôs na sopa.

HikariTenchi: Sim.

Tyson: Olhem o que eu encontrei na sopa! Um rato morto!

Todos: X-X

E mais ninguém comeu sopa nessa noite. Depois de inspeccionarem o leitão, o bacalhau e o peru, o grupo começou a comer animadamente e a conversar também.

KnucklesGirl: E depois eu fiz com que um cofre enorme caísse em cima do Kai, esmagando-o.

Matilda: Isso não é um pouco doloroso?

KnucklesGirl: Bem, a mim não me doeu nada.

Matilda: Estava a referir-me ao Kai. ¬¬

O Michael estava numa conversa animada com a Kagome.

Michael: E sabes, mudei de cor de cabelo e de corte também. É para agradar aos meus fãs.

Kagome: Sim, estou a perceber.

Michael: O que achas de mim agora? Achas que fico melhor com o cabelo desta cor ou da outra?

Kagome: Tanto me faz.

A Mione e a Littledark tinham-se sentado de cada um dos lados do Kai e tentavam meter conversa com ele.

Mione: Então Kai, estás bem?

Kai: Hunf...

Mione: Vê lá se não precisas de óculos nem nada disso, olha que eu conheço uma história onde tu começas a usar óculos e depois...

Littledark (interrompendo a Mione): Bah, a minha história é muito melhor. O que achas de um romance com uma pessoa que tu já conhecias mas de quem não te lembravas? É promissor, não é?

Kai: Posso pedir-vos um favor?

Mione e Littledark (com os olhos a brilhar): Tudo o que quiseres.

Kai: Então... calem-se e deixem-me comer em paz!

Mione e Littledark: ¬¬

A Sora encontrava-se sentada ao pé do Max e do Daichi.

Max: A comida está uma maravilha.

Sora: Também acho. Esta cozinheira é fantástica.

Daichi (com a boca cheia): S-sim. C-comida m-muito b-boa.

Sora e Max: ¬¬

Sora: A Mariam está a olhar para cá, mas tem uma cara de poucos amigos.

Max: O que será que se passa com ela?

Sora (corada): N-não faço ideia.

A Arale e a Kaina estavam a conversar com o Tyson, o Johnny e a Emily e pareciam estar a divertir-se.

Arale: Fiquei surpreendida de teres ganho o campeonato outra vez Tyson.

Tyson (com ar presunçoso): Claro, eu sou o melhor.

Kaina: Claro que sim.

Johnny: Para o ano, eu é que vou ser o Campeão Mundial.

Emily: Tu?

E todos se começaram a rir, deixando o Johnny vermelho de raiva. A Kaira encontrava-se ao lado do Ray. Do outro lado do Ray estava sentada a Mariah, com o Lee a seu lado e ao lado do Lee estava a Salima. Todos tinham olhares desconfiados.

Kaira: O leitão está muito bom, não está?

Mariah: Nós os neko-jins preferimos peixe.

Kaira: ¬¬

Ray: Mas o leitão está muito bom.

Salima: Claro que está. A Mariah é que é uma chata!

Mariah (furiosa): O quê?

Lee: Tenham calma.

Kaira: Não vale a pena brigarem.

Mariah (cruzando os braços): Já não te dou nada Salima.

Salima: Olha que pena. Eu também não te vou dar nada.

E as duas viraram costas uma à outra.

Kaira: Isto vai ser animado...

A Hikari, o FireKai, a Hilary, o Kenny, o Wyatt e o Zeo estavam sentados na ponta da mesa.

Kenny: Este serviço é de cinco estrelas.

Hikari: Estou adorar.

FireKai: Só não vais gostar quando receberes a conta...

Todos: ¬¬

Hilary: E o que é que vai acontecer a seguir ao jantar?

Wyatt: Vai haver diversões?

FireKai: Claro que sim. Está tudo organizado.

Zeo: Vamos divertir-nos.

FireKai: Claro que sim. Afinal é véspera de Natal.

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo desta fic, mas ela ainda vai ter mais alguns capítulos. Fiquem atentos e mandem reviews por favor!**


	2. Diversões

**Nota do autor: As personagens usadas nesta fic não são minhas. Algumas são de beyblade, as outras são inspiradas nos autores deste site. Espero que gostem.**

**Capítulo 2: Diversões**

Depois dos pratos principais, as pessoas começaram a levantar-se para irem buscar as sobremesas, que estavam na mesa pequena.

Desta vez tinham menos coisas para escolher, porque o Tyson e o Daichi tinham comido muitas sobremesas, porém a quantidade de coisas que ainda podiam comer era enorme.

Havia duas qualidades de pudim, mousse de chocolate, bolo de bolacha, bolo de chocolate, gelatina de ananás e gelatina de morango, bolo de frutas, bolo-rei, bolo rainha, tarte de noz, tarte de amêndoa, torta de laranja, molotof, doces de ovos, pastéis de natas, broas castelares, bolos de cenoura e mais algumas sobremesas.

Robert: Hum, temos muitas escolhas, mesmo que o Tyson tenha comido metade das coisas.

Tyson: Ei!

Hikari: Eu... bom, vou comer um pouco de cada coisa.

Sora: Acho que vou provar o pudim.

FireKai: Para mim é a mousse de chocolate.

KnucklesGirl: Eu vou comer bolo de chocolate e bolo de bolacha.

Mione: Eu vou levar alguma coisa para o Kai comer.

Littledark: Nem penses! Eu é que vou!

As duas começaram a brigar, mas ninguém se importou com isso, porque se estavam a servir de doces.

Hilary: Eu quero um pouco de bolo de frutas. Ei, deixem passar.

Toda a gente estava a tentar servir-se e a Hilary não conseguia passar pela multidão.

FireKai: Eu vou lá buscar um pedaço de bolo para ti.

Hilary (sorrindo): Obrigado FireKai!

Hikari e Tyson: ¬¬

O FireKai tentou atravessar a multidão para ir buscar o pedaço de bolo. A HikariTenchi já estava sentada a comer doces. O Enrique sentou-se ao lado dela.

Enrique: Isto aqui é pior que a selva.

HikariTenchi: Toda a gente quer comer bolos.

Enrique: E o Tyson está a devorar tudo outra vez.

HikariTenchi: Coitado, é um rapaz cheio de apetite.

Arale (sentando-se perto deles): Uf, quase que morria sufocada ali.

HikariTenchi: As pessoas não querem esperar.

Arale: Pois é.

A Kagome foi servida pelo Michael e ficou muito contente. A KnucklesGirl sentou-se a um canto da mesa a devorar tudo o que tinha trazido da mesa dos doces.

A Kaina, a Sora e a Kaira sentaram-se todas juntas.

Kaina: Que surpresas estarão guardadas para esta noite?

Sora: Não sei, mas acho que vai ser algo muito bom :)

Kaira: Sim. Espero que haja dança. Assim posso agarrar-me ao Rayzinho...

Sora e Kaina: ¬¬

O FireKai empurrou o Oliver e a Matilda e conseguiu sair do meio da multidão, trazendo consigo o pedaço de bolo para a Hilary.

Hilary: Muito obrigada.

A Hilary deu-lhe um beijo na cara, fazendo-o corar.

Hikari e Tyson: ¬¬x

Todos se sentaram na mesa grande.

Hikari: O que é que vem a seguir?

FireKai: Já vais ver. Não sejas impaciente.

Todos terminaram de comer rapidamente. Depois o FireKai foi até ao meio do salão. Estalou os dedos e apareceu um palco. Ele subiu para cima do palco.

FireKai: Bom pessoal, depois de termos comido está na hora de nos divertir-mos.

Os outros assobiaram e aplaudiram.

FireKai: Para começar vamos ter um espectáculo feito pelos irmãos Raul e Julia e pela KnucklesGirl. Palmas para eles!

Todos aplaudiram quando a Julia, o Raul e a KnucklesGirl subiram ao palco.

Julia: Agora vamos realizar uns truques para vocês.

Raul: Tenham atenção.

KnucklesGirl: Vejam como eu sou espectacular a fazer estes truques!

Todos: ¬¬

E assim começou o espectáculo. A Julia e a KnucklesGirl giraram algumas fitas no ar. O Raul lançou dois beyblades e cada um caiu numa fita.

A Julia mexia a fita com grande facilidade, equilibrando o beyblade na perfeição. A KnucklesGirl teve alguma dificuldade e o beyblade caiu no chão.

Kai (rindo): Bem feito!

A KnucklesGirl estalou os dedos e, misteriosamente, um cofre de duas toneladas caiu em cima do Kai.

O espectáculo continuou. A Julia e o Raul realizaram um número de malabarismo surpreendente e depois a KnucklesGirl foi serrada ao meio num truque de magia.

Julia: E agora o último truque.

A Julia mostrou uma cartola.

Raul: Não há nada aqui dentro.

A Julia virou a cartola ao contrário.

KnucklesGirl: E agora vou tirar um coelho da cartola.

A KnucklesGirl pôs a mão da cartola e tirou de lá uma coisa... mas não era um coelho.

Kai (gritando debaixo do cofre): Isso é um peru!

Hikari (confusa): Como é que ele viu o que a KnucklesGirl tirou da cartola, se ele está debaixo do cofre?

Kaira: Não faço ideia.

A KnucklesGirl lançou o peru para longe e depois pôs a mão de novo na cartola. Saiu um lápis, depois uma bola, depois uma calculadora, depois um computador e por aí em diante. Ao fim de dez minutos, apareceu finalmente um coelho.

KnucklesGirl: Tcham Tcham! Cá está o coelho, podem aplaudir.

Mas ninguém aplaudiu.

KnucklesGirl: Então?

Todos tinham adormecido e estavam estendidos no chão. Até a Julia tinha adormecido com a cartola na mão.

KnucklesGirl: Acordem!

A pouco e pouco, as pessoas foram-se levantando do chão. O FireKai subiu de novo ao palco.

FireKai: E estes foram os truques do Raul, da Julia e da KnucklesGirl!

Todos aplaudiram, mas sem grande entusiasmo.

FireKai: Seguidamente vamos ter outra surpresa. Venham então!

Por detrás do palco, que tinha uma cortina vermelha, apareceu o Crusher e a sua irmã Monica. O Crusher trazia consigo uma daquelas máquinas das feiras, onde se agarra num martelo e se bate com ele num botão para ver a força.

Crusher: Olá a todos.

Monica: Boa noite.

Todos: Boa noite.

FireKai: Eu vou explicar o que é que o Crusher veio aqui fazer. Estão a ver esta máquina? Ela mede a vossa força. Só têm de pegar neste martelo e acertarem com ele neste botão vermelho. Depois aparecerá a vossa força neste painel.

Crusher: Perceberam?

Todos: Sim!

Monica: As três pessoas com mais força ganham uma surpresa.

FireKai: E se conseguirem superar a pontuação do Crusher, ganham uma super surpresa!

Monica: Vamos começar então.

Crusher: Vou começar eu.

O Crusher pegou no martelo e acertou com ele no botão. No monitor apareceu a força dele: 1500.

Todos: Uau!

Monica: Também vou tentar, mas eu não tenho muita força.

A Monica também pegou no martelo e acertou no botão vermelho. Obteve 350 pontos.

FireKai: Como vêm, o Crusher tem uma força quase imbatível. Quem quer ser o primeiro a tentar?

Arale (levantando o braço): Eu vou!

E lá foi a Arale... e conseguiu 650 pontos. Depois foi a vez da Kaira: 600 pontos. A Sora foi a próxima 578 pontos.

FireKai: Muito bem pessoal, podem continuar!

O Tyson obteve 850 pontos, o Kai conseguiu chegar aos 1000, a Kaina ficou com 651 e a Kagome com 50 pontos, porque não pegou no martelo e acertou no botão com a mão.

Kagome (com a mão vermelha): Ai a minha mãozinha...

FireKai: E até agora temos o Kai, a Kaina e o Tyson a liderar a competição. Conseguem fazer melhor?

A Hilary conseguiu 851 pontos e lançou um sorriso malicioso ao Tyson, o Max obteve 800 pontos, o Daichi teve 840, a Mione teve 602 pontos e a Littledark teve 605 pontos.

Littledark: Eu fui melhor!

Mione: Só por uns pontos!

Littledark: O Kai gosta de mulheres fortes, por isso gosta mais de mim!

Mione (furiosa): O quê?

As duas saltaram uma para cima da outra e começaram a brigar, mas ninguém teve coragem de as separar.

HikariTenchi: Agora sou eu... hum... 750 pontos! Nada mal.

O Tala conseguiu 990 pontos, chegando muito perto do Kai, o Ray teve 950 pontos, a Mariah teve 665 pontos e a Salima teve 664. O Gary conseguiu 1250 e o Goki teve 1280.

FireKai: Bom, agora o Kai, o Goki e o Gary lideram a competição. Então, quem é que é o próximo a tentar?

Hikari: Eu vou!

A Hikari pegou no martelo e acertou com ele em cheio no botão vermelho. Obteve 850 pontos.

Hikari: Que bom!

O Miguel conseguiu 888 pontos, o Bryan teve 900 pontos, o Wyatt teve 750 pontos, a Emily teve 600 pontos e o Kenny obteve uns míseros 200 pontos.

Kenny: O que conta é a inteligência e não a força.

Todos: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Agora vou eu!

Ela levantou o martelo e acertou no botão vermelho. Por breves segundos apareceram a piscar 800 pontos, até a KnucklesGirl estalar os dedos e um cofre enorme ter caído em cima do botão... marcava 9999 pontos.

KnucklesGirl: Aha! Bati o recorde.

Monica: Cofres não contam. Estás desqualificada!

KnucklesGirl (aborrecida): Ohhhhh...

FireKai: Agora sou eu!

O cofre desapareceu, o FireKai ergueu o martelo e acertou no botão. Apareceu no ecrã o número 5000.

Todos: O quê?

Crusher: A máquina deve ter-se avariado com o cofre.

Monica: Tu não podes ser mais forte que o meu irmão.

FireKai: Mas eu escrevo a fic, minha menina e sou eu que escrevo a pontuação, por isso eu é que mando.

Todos: ¬¬

Crusher: Fora! Estás desqualificado!

FireKai: O quê? Oh...

E o FireKai foi pôr-se ao lado da KnucklesGirl, que estava sentada a um canto.

Crusher: Bom, como já estão todos (obviamente que eu ia pôr a pontuação de toda a gente) vou anunciar os vencedores... são o Goki, o Gary e o Kai. Palmas para eles!

Os outros aplaudiram ruidosamente, enquanto os três vencedores subiam ao palco e recebiam uma medalha.

Littledark: Kai és o maior!

Mione: Adoro-te Kai!

Littledark: Está calada ¬¬x

Mione: Não mandas em mim!

E as duas começaram a brigar outra vez. A Hilary aproximou-se do FireKai e da KnucklesGirl.

Hilary: Então, não vais anunciar o próximo evento?

FireKai (aborrecido): Não me apetece...

Hilary: Vá lá. Estamos todos à espera.

Perante o pedido sincero da Hilary, o FireKai sorriu-lhe e correu para o palco.

FireKai: Bem pessoal, está na hora do próximo evento. Vocês vão adorar este...

**E qual será o próximo evento desta festa de Natal? Fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo para saberem.**


	3. Surpresas

**Nota do autor: As personagens usadas nesta fic não são minhas. Algumas são de beyblade, as outras são inspiradas nos autores deste site. Espero que gostem.**

**Capítulo 3: Surpresas**

FireKai: O próximo evento é...

Todos olharam para ele com expectativa. O Crusher e a Monica tinham retirado a máquina do palco e estavam agora entre as pessoas que esperavam pelo próximo evento.

FireKai: O concerto da Ming Ming!

A maioria das pessoas caiu no chão, estilo anime.

Kenny (salivando): Ming Ming...

A Ming Ming apareceu por detrás da cortina vermelha e acenou à multidão.

Ming Ming: Olá pessoal! Adoro ver-vos aqui! Ainda bem que gostam de me ouvir cantar, agradeço-vos muito.

O salão permanecia silencioso, à excepção do Kenny e do FireKai que aplaudiam a Ming Ming.

FireKai: Ela não é fantástica pessoal?

Todos (ou quase): ¬¬

Ming Ming: Então vou começar por cantar o meu mais recente sucesso "Meu amor que te foste embora e me deixaste aqui sozinha sem ninguém com quem falar e sem dinheiro nenhum para gastar em roupas e noutros tipos de coisas que me fazem falta e que agora não posso comprar porque tu és um estúpido e te foste embora sem me deixares nenhum dinheiro e quando eu te vir outra vez vou matar-te e vais arrepender-te de teres nascido e de me teres conhecido e nunca mais vais fazer nada porque vais estar morto."

Nesta altura toda a gente já estava a dormir, excepto o FireKai e o Kenny.

A Ming Ming começou a cantar e com os seus gritos estridentes as pessoas foram acordando.

Hikari: Acho que adormeci algures entre o "não posso comprar" e o "nenhum dinheiro"...

Kaina: Que título enorme!

Mione: Doem-me os ouvidos...

Littledark: Uma menina frágil como tu não pode ser a namorada do Kai.

Mione (furiosa): O quê?

Arale: Calem-se meninas. Não precisamos de mais barulho. A Ming Ming já faz todo o barulho necessário.

A Ming Ming acabou de cantar a canção e o FireKai e o Kenny aplaudiram, os outros permaneceram quietos e calados.

Ming Ming: Agora vou cantar o meu outro sucesso "Amor de Outono com um toque de Verão".

Eu encontrei-te no Verão

E não sei como

Perdi-te na multidão

E só te revi no Outono

Apesar de tudo

Nunca te esqueci

Vi-te por um canudo

Mas mesmo assim não resisti

Corri para os teus braços

E foi um furor

Queria muitos abraços

E muito amor

O Kenny aplaudiu ruidosamente e subiu para cima do palco.

Kenny: Ming Ming, adoro-te! Dá-me um beijinho!

FireKai (segurando o Kenny): Ei! Afasta-te da Mingy!

Todos: Mingy?

FireKai: É um diminutivo! Fora daqui!

O FireKai arremessou o Kenny, que foi parar ao outro lado do salão.

Ming Ming: Obrigado.

A Ming Ming deu um beijo na bochecha do FireKai, fazendo-o corar.

Hikari: ¬¬

Arale: Detesto a Ming Ming...

FireKai: Bom, agora vamos ter a hora da música com o DJ Jazzman!

E lá apareceu o apresentador de jogos de beyblade. A música começou a tocar.

Ming Ming: Vamos dançar Fire? Importaste-te que te chame Fire?

FireKai: Claro que não. Posso chamar-te Mingy?

Ming Ming (rindo): Claro.

Hikari: ¬¬

Arale: Bom... com quem é que eu vou dançar? Ah!

A Arale aproximou-se do Tala e segurou-lhe o braço.

Arale: Queres vir dançar comigo?

Tala: Eu?

Arale: Sim.

Tala: B-bem... pode ser.

E assim, a Arale arrastou o Tala para a pista de dança. O FireKai continuava a dançar com a Ming Ming e a Hikari, para se vingar, tinha puxado o Tyson para a pista de dança.

A Kaina e a Hilary não tinham ficado nada contentes com isso, por isso a Hilary tinha convidado o Miguel para dançar, o que tinha deixado a Matilda zangada. A Kaina por sua vez, convidou o Lee.

Kaira: Ray, queres dançar comigo?

Ray: Pode ser.

Mariah: Nem pensar! Ele vai dançar comigo!

Salima: Vai é dançar comigo!

Ray: Ai a minha vida...

A Sora pediu ao Max para dançar com ela, o que deixou a Mariam muito zangada e por isso ela decidiu dançar com o Ozuma para fazer ciúmes ao Max, o que acabou por não resultar.

A Kagome foi convidada para dançar pelo Michael.

Kagome: Queres dançar comigo?

Michael: Sim.

Kagome: Olha que eu não sei dançar muito bem.

Michael: Não faz mal.

Do outro lado do salão, a Littledark e a Mione puxavam os braços do Kai.

Mione: Ele vai dançar comigo!

Littledark: Vai dançar comigo!

Mione: Comigo!

Littledark: Comigo!

Mione: Comigo!

Littledark: Comigo!

Mione: Contigo!

Littledark: Contigo!

Mione: Aha! Então concordas que é comigo que ele deve dançar, anda Kai!

E assim a Mione puxou o Kai para o meio da pista de dança. A Littledark cruzou os braços, zangada.

Nesse momento entraram no salão, o Mystel, o Brooklyn e o Garland. A HikariTenchi correu para eles.

HikariTenchi: Atrasaram-se.

Mystel: Pois foi. Tivemos coisas para fazer.

Brooklyn: Devíamos fazer a festa na rua, está uma noite linda...

Garland: Tu és é maluco. Está um frio congelante na rua.

HikariTenchi: Brooklyn, queres ir dançar?

Brooklyn: Claro.

HikariTenchi (agarrando o braço do Brooklyn): Vamos lá então.

Ainda no seu canto, a KnucklesGirl ainda estava chateada por ter sido desqualificada na prova da força.

O FireKai parou de dançar, subiu ao palco e mandou parar a música.

FireKai: Agora tenho mais uma surpresa para vocês. Chamo aqui ao palco o Kai e o Tala.

O Kai e o Tala subiram ao palco.

FireKai: E chamo também os outros membros do Clube dos Bad Boys! Palmas para eles!

O Ssheshomaru, o Masaru e o Shadow surgiram por detrás do pano vermelho. Ao ver o seu clube, a KnucklesGirl pareceu ficar mais animada e correu até ao palco.

KnucklesGirl: São o meu clube!

Kai: Ei, qual TEU? Eu não pertenço a ninguém.

KnucklesGirl: Cala-te ou já sabes que cai um cofre em cima de ti.

FireKai: Bom, com mais estes convidados, espero que se divirtam na festa. Vamos continuar a dançar pessoal!

E assim a festa continuou. A KnucklesGirl agarrou-se ao Masaru e foram os dois dançar.

A Kaira conseguiu retirar o Ray do meio da Salima e da Mariah e foram dançar os dois também. A Sora manteve-se a dançar com o Max e a Kaina agarrou o Tyson e arrastou-o até à pista de dança.

A Kagome continuou a dançar com o Michael e a Arale voltou a dançar com o Tala. A Mione acabou por ter de ficar quieta, porque desta vez foi a Littledark que foi dançar com o Kai.

O FireKai também ficou parado, porque desta vez a Ming Ming foi dançar com o Kenny e a Hilary também ficou quieta, porque a Matilda agarrou o Miguel primeiro.

A HikariTenchi começou a dançar com o Garland, porque o Brooklyn queria descansar. A Hikari, que agora não tinha par, juntou-se a eles.

FireKai: Bom, qual de vocês quer dançar comigo?

Hilary: Eu posso ir.

A Hilary olhou para a a Hikari.

Hilary: Q-quer dizer... eu estou cansada. Vai tu Hikari.

Hikari: Eu? Não, não me apetece dançar.

A Hilary empurrou a Hikari na direcção do FireKai.

FireKai: Vamos?

Hikari: Oh, está bem.

E assim todos foram dançar.

Passaram duas horas. Eram exactamente onze horas quando a Kaira e o Ray acabaram de dançar.

Kaira: Gostei muito de dançar contigo.

Ray: Eu também.

Mariah: Ray, devias ter dançado comigo!

Salima: Devia é ter dançado comigo!

Ray: Calem-se as duas! Estou farto de vocês! Deixem-me em paz de uma vez.

A Mariah e a Salima saíram de ao pé do Ray, chocadas e zangadas por ele ter gritado com elas.

A Sora e o Max estavam a dar-se muito bem.

Sora: Só falta uma hora para a meia-noite.

Max: E depois vamos abrir os presentes. Eu adoro abrir presentes.

Sora: Eu também.

A Kagome e o Michael estavam a dar-se tão bem que estavam sentados à meia hora a conversar e já se tinham beijado várias vezes.

Arale: Então Tala, como é que tem sido a tua experiência no Clube dos Bad Boys?

Tala: Tem sido terrível. Aquela escritora, Knuckles-qualquer-coisa, anda sempre a fazer-nos a vida negra.

KnucklesGirl (do outro lado do salão): Eu ouvi isso!

Arale: Coitado de ti.

Tala: Pois é.

A Mione e a Littledark encontravam-se sentadas perto do Kai.

Mione: E se te fosses embora Littledark?

Littledark: Nem penses.

Mione: ¬¬

Littledark: ¬¬

A Ming Ming andava agora a dançar com o Rick e a Hilary tinha decidido ir dançar com o Enrique.

O FireKai subiu novamente ao palco.

FireKai: Pessoal, já falta pouco para ser a hora de abrirmos as prendas, mas antes disso ainda há mais uma surpresa...

**E aqui está o terceiro capítulo! Fiquem atentos para o próximo capítulo que será também o último!**


	4. Romances

**Nota do autor: As personagens usadas nesta fic não são minhas. Algumas são de beyblade, as outras são inspiradas nos autores deste site. Espero que gostem.**

**Capítulo 4: Romances**

FireKai: A última surpresa que tenho para vocês é... esta!

Mais uma vez, por detrás do pano vermelho apareceram algumas pessoas.

Hikari: Oh!

KnucklesGirl: Uau!

Kaira: Sim!

Muitas personagens de outros animes apareceram. A Sakura e o Shaoran de Card Captor Sakura; o Ash e a Misty de Pokémon; a Doremi, a Emily, a Sofia e a Nicole de Magical Doremi; o Trunks e Songoku de Dragon Ball; o Takato, o Tai, a Kari e o T.K. de Digimon, entre outros.

Sakura: Boa noite!

Todos: Boa noite!

FireKai: Podem continuar a dançar!

A KnucklesGirl aproximou-se do Shaoran e foi dançar com ele, coisa que não agradou à Sakura. A HikariTenchi foi dançar com o Trunks.

O Ray e a Kaira sentaram-se ao pé um do outro.

Ray: Sabes, gosto muito de ti.

Kaira (corada): A sério?

Ray: Sim.

Kaira (corada): Eu também gosto muito de ti.

Ray: Que tal se depois do Natal... bom... poderíamos encontrar-nos outra vez, não achas?

Kaira: Claro que sim.

Ray: Ainda bem.

Kaira: Mas então e a Mariah e a Salima?

Ray: Eu não gosto delas. São umas chatas.

Kaira (sorrindo): Lá isso são!

A Sora e o Max conversavam animadamente.

Sora: Eu também gosto disso.

Max: Estás a ver? Temos muitas coisas em comum!

Sora: Sim.

Max (segurando as mãos da Sora): Podíamos conhecer-nos melhor.

Sora: Claro.

Max: E se passássemos a passagem de ano juntos?

Sora (sorrindo): É uma óptima ideia!

Max: Então fica combinado!

A Kagome e o Michael estavam longe de estarem a conversar. Passavam a maior parte do tempo a beijar-se.

Kagome: Então diz-me, tu és sempre assim?

Michael: Assim como?

Kagome: Atiras-te sempre à primeira que aparece?

Michael: Claro que não!

Kagome: Hum, ainda bem.

Michael: ¬¬

Kagome: Vamos dançar?

Michael: Pode ser... mas podíamos dar mais uns beijos.

Kagome: Só pensas nisso... ai ai...

A Kaina e o Tyson também se estavam a dar bem.

Kaina: Então Tyson, sabias que sou uma grande fã tua?

Tyson: Não, não sabia.

Kaina: Tens de ler umas histórias minhas.

Tyson: Sabes, o meu forte não é ler. Gosto mais de comer... e de jogar beyblade.

Kaina: E já pensaste em namorar?

Tyson: Já, mas ainda não apareceu a pessoa certa.

Kaina: Ah. Se calhar já apareceu, tu é que não descobriste...

Tyson: Será?

Kaina (sorrindo): Penso que sim. E ela está mais perto do que tu pensas…

A Arale e o Tala ainda não tinham parado de dançar.

Arale: Eu adoro dançar!

Tala: Eu por acaso não gosto. Mas... agora estou a gostar.

Arale (sorrindo): Ainda bem.

Tala: Acho que... é por estares aqui.

Arale (corada): Achas?

Tala: Sim. A propósito, não sais daqui sem me dares o teu número de telefone.

Arale (sorrindo): Podes ter a certeza que te dou o meu número de telefone.

A Hilary estava a empurrar a Hikari para debaixo do azevinho.

Hikari: O que se passa?

Hilary: Olha, espera aqui ok?

Hikari: Mas...

Hilary: Não saias daqui!

Segundos depois, a Hilary regressou, trazendo o FireKai consigo e fazendo-o pôr-se debaixo do azevinho.

Hilary: Aha! Estão os dois debaixo do azevinho, por isso têm de se beijar.

FireKai e Hikari: O quê?

Hilary: Tem de ser! É a tradição!

O FireKai e a Hikari piscaram um olho um ao outro. Depois o FireKai aproximou-se da Hikari e deu-lhe um beijo na cara.

Hilary: Ei, não era esse tipo de beijo que eu estava à espera.

FireKai: Paciência. Afinal não especificaste.

Ele e a Hikari afastaram-se e começaram a rir.

FireKai: Coitada.

Hikari: Tentou ajudar-nos.

FireKai: Mas não é preciso, pois não?

Hikari (dando a mão ao FireKai): Não, não é preciso.

A KnucklesGirl estava nesse momento a beijar o Masaru, que ficou super corado.

Masaru: Para que foi isso?

KnucklesGirl: Apeteceu-me.

Masaru: Bem, nem penses que vou mudar o meu comportamento no Clube dos Bad Boys só por causa disto.

KnucklesGirl: Nem eu vou mudar o meu comportamento.

Masaru: Ainda bem.

A HikariTenchi estava nesse momento a dançar com o Mystel.

HikariTenchi: Eu adoro esta época do ano.

Mystel: Eu também.

HikariTenchi: Sabes, apesar de admirar muita gente que está aqui, incluindo tu (o Mystel corou um pouco), ainda não encontrei aquela pessoa que faça com que o meu coração bata mais depressa.

Mystel: De certeza que vais encontrar essa pessoa mais cedo ou mais tarde.

HikariTenchi (sorrindo): Claro que sim.

Mystel: Mas também tens muito tempo para começares a namorar.

HikariTenchi: Claro. Eu não tenho pressa.

Mystel: Olha, eu, o Garland, o Brooklyn, o Crusher, a Monica e a Ming Ming vamos passar a passagem de ano todos juntos. Queres ir connosco?

HikariTenchi: E-eu... claro que sim!

Mystel (sorrindo): Ainda bem.

Nesse momento, a Mione e a Littledark estavam a confrontar o Kai.

Mione: Kai, tens de escolher!

Littledark: Sim, diz à Mione que gostas de mim, para ver se ela te deixa em paz!

Mione (furiosa): O quê? Kai, tu gostas mais de mim, não é?

Littledark: Kai, tu gostas mais de mim do que dela, não gostas?

O Kai olhava para elas com uma expressão de profundo desagrado. As portas do salão abriram-se de novo e um rapaz entrou.

Littledark e Mione: Quem é aquele? Parece... parece o Kai!

De facto, um rapaz quase igual ao Kai, vinha na direcção delas. As únicas diferenças entre o Kai e o outro rapaz eram as roupas, o facto de o outro rapaz não ter os triângulos azuis na cara e do cabelo ser um pouco mais claro.

O rapaz chegou perto do Kai, da Mione e da Littledark e sorriu.

Aki: Olá Kai.

Kai: Olá Aki.

Littledark: Quem é ele?

Mione: Pois, podes dizer-nos Kai?

O FireKai apareceu rapidamente perto deles.

FireKai: Ah, vocês querem saber quem é este? Bom, é o Akiru, normalmente tratado por Aki. É o irmão gémeo do Kai.

Littledark: Irmão gémeo?

Mione: Não sabia que o Kai tinha um irmão e muito menos, um irmão gémeo.

FireKai: Bom, ele aparece na minha fic "Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade", mas isso não interessa. Tenho de ir, a Hikari está a chamar-me. Até logo.

O FireKai afastou-se. O Aki sorriu e depois cumprimentou a Mione e a Littledark e começou a falar com elas. A Mione ficou impressionada.

Mione: Uau, és muito diferente do Kai, pelo menos em personalidade.

Aki: Acho que sim.

Mione: Não queres ir comer uma sobremesa? Vá, anda que eu levo-te lá.

E assim a Mione e o Aki afastaram-se.

Littledark: Parece que a Mione já desistiu de ti.

Kai (sarcástico): Que pena...

Littledark: Bom, agora temos o tempo só para nós.

O Kai não ficou muito entusiasmado, mas a Littledark estava feliz pelos dois.

FireKai (subindo ao palco): Faltam dez segundos para a meia-noite! Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um... hora de abrir os presentes!

E assim todos foram abrir os seus presentes. A Mariah distribuiu os seus presentes por quase toda a gente, esquecendo-se propositadamente do Ray, da Kaira e da Salima.

Os Majesticks por seu lado, deram três presentes a cada pessoa, para mostrar que eram ricos. Depois de todos abrirem os presentes, o FireKai, a Hikari, a Littledark e a KnucklesGirl reuniram-se no terraço fora do salão.

Hikari: Foi um Natal divertido.

Littledark: Claro que foi. Eu fiquei com o Kai… acho que a Anina não vai gostar mas pronto…

KnucklesGirl: E eu beijei o Masaru… hum… é melhor não dizer nada à Emily… e claro, os meus cofres sempre deram jeito.

FireKai (apontando): Olhem lá, aqueles ali em baixo, a caminharem de mãos dadas não são o Tyson e a Kaina?

Littledark: São mesmo eles.

KnucklesGirl: Bom. O que interessa é que estão todos felizes.

FireKai: Exacto.

Hikari: Bom, voltamos aqui para o ano?

FireKai: Claro que sim. E vai ser uma noite tão divertida como esta.

**Fim!**

**E assim a fic chega ao fim. Toda a gente ficou com um parzinho, excepto a HikariTenchi, que ficou com a Equipa Bega toda, por isso ainda saiu a ganhar :P Espero que tenham gostado da fic e para o ano, espero eu, cá estaremos de novo numa fic.**


End file.
